Tigerpanditas
by KastorOFC
Summary: Esta es la continuación de "El Chupamentes". No es muy bueno este summary pero espero que les agrade la historia :D


Hola a todos! Esta es la continuación de mi primera historia: El Chupamentes! Quiero agradecerles los reviews y la buena onda que recibí con la primera historia, espero recibir mas o menos lo mismo con esta, aunque sea mas corta! Recibí un review que decía que quería conocer la historia que escribió nuestro 'señor barbarosidad' en la historia anterior. La verdad es que me agarró la tentación de escribirla, pero no soy muy bueno escribiendo lemon. Bueno, les dejo de quitar tiempo. Lean y disfruten jejeje xD

**Disclaimer:** Kung Fu Panda NO ME PERTENECE! Pertenece a Dreamworks y Nickelodeon *Maquinando ideas para ser lider de ambas empresas y hacer que vulevan las viejas series, ademas de hacer que haya mas TiPo en Leyend Of Awesomeness e.e*

Para evitar todo tipo de conflictos, la palabra "Tigerpanditas" la leí en youtube en un comentario de un capitulo de LoA...asi que si me reclaman eso, les voy a decir la verdad, que la palabra no la invente yo xD *ya tuve problemas similares con fics de PnF que habia subido a DeviantArt*

* * *

**TIGERPANDITAS**

Mientras Tigresa y Po estaban en el pueblo comprando lo necesario para la semana, los 4 furiosos restantes estaban charlando en la cocina sobre un hecho que aconteció hace unos días.

Vibora: Pobre Po, cuando Tigresa descubrió su historia en Fanfiction lo ató desnudo, en medio del Valle para que todos lo vieran.

Grulla: Lo peor, es que luego de eso desaparecieron por unas horas, nadie sabía donde estaban!

Mono: Y cuando volvieron a aparecer, Po tenía golpes, rasguños y demas! Parecía como si Lord Shen le hubiera tirado un 200 cañonazos a la vez!

Mantis: Lo más tenebroso, fue que Tigresa tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y era agradable con nosotros! _*le dan escalofríos*_

Mono: No les parece sospechoso, chicos?

Grulla: Eh, que dices?

Mantis: Tu crees que ellos están haciendo 'eso'?

Vibora: Entonces...SERE TIA VIBORA! ME ENCANTA!

Mono: Estaremos rodeados de Pandas Atigrados!

Mantis: No! Serán Tigres Apandados!

Grulla: Chicos...

Mono: Pandas Atigrados!

Mantis: Tigres Apandados!

Grulla: Chicos...

Mono: PANDAS ATIGRADOS!

Mantis: TIGRES APANDADOS!

Grulla: CHICOS!

Mono, Mantis: QUE!?

Grulla: Detrás de ustedes...

Mono y Mantis se dieron vuelta solo para darse cuenta de que detrás suyo había una Tigresa mirándolos furiosa, y a un Po aguantando la carcajada que tenía dentro.

Tigresa: Asi que andan hablando de nosotros a nuestras espaldas, Mono y Mantis?

Mono: Pero si Vibora y Grulla también hablaron de ustedes!

Tigresa: Yo no los escuche...

Mantis: Pero es cierto! Preguntales a ellos!

Cuando Mantis quiso señalar hacia donde estaban Grulla y Vibora, se dió cuenta de que todos habían huído de la cocina, y solo quedaban él, Mono y, desgraciadamente, Tigresa. Po, junto a Vibora y Grulla habían escapado de la futura masacre que se originaría en la cocina, luego de dos minutos se escucharon golpes, vidrios rotos, súplicas y gritos de auxilio. Más tarde, salió una Tigresa del comedor, muy relajada.

Po: Todo está bien, Tigresa?

Tigresa: Claro. Vibora, llama a los médicos! Grulla, intenta que los otros dos sigan con vida hasta que lleguen!

A los tres personajes les agarró un escalofrío de solo pensar como quedaron las víctimas de la ira de Tigresa.

Tigresa: *Esbozando una sonrisa muy grande* Por cierto, no son Pandas Atigrados ni Tigres Apandados, son Tigerpanditas!

Vibora: Son?

Tigresa: Bueno, serán...en seis meses

Grulla: Quieres decir que...tú...y Po...?

Po: _*Muy nervioso y sonrojado*_ No tienen que ayudar a Mono y a Mantis?

Grulla, Vibora: CIERTO!

Y así, el ave y el reptil salieron rapidamente y socorrer a sus compañeros

Po: Tú crees que hayan caído en la broma?

Tigresa: _*Con sonrisa pícara*_ Nadie dijo que era una broma

Po: _*Muy nervioso*_ Entonces...yo seré...? _*Se desmaya*_

Tigresa: _*Riendo*_ Pobre Po, en el Test dio negativo, pero no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad

Y así es como terminó un día "normal" en la vida de nuestros héroes de China.

**FIN**

* * *

Para esta historia no estuve taaan inspirado como en la anterior y no sé si se habra notado mucho. Pero espero que lo hayan disfrutado leyendo como yo escribiendolo, dejen reviews buenos, malos, criticas constructivas, pero por favor HAGANME SABER SI LES AGRADA ESTA HISTORIA O NO! :D


End file.
